


Demon Heart

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dean Talks Dirty, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, F/M, Harassment, Intimidated Reader, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Manhandling, Manipulative Dean, Masturbation, NSFW, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sexual Harassment, Slapping, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: Human Dean or Demon Dean? You love Human Dean, but you don't mind if Demon Dean sticks around a bit longer.





	Demon Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The summary might be a shitty one, but I hope it suffices. The same goes for the title.

"You can at least act like you're not staring at my ass."

"Why would I do that? I like what I see."

You sigh, glancing at Dean where he's sitting at the table in the kitchen.

He's an asshole, but that's only because he's still a demon. You miss your Dean. After him coming back the way he is, you just don't feel right doing anything with him. Not even sleeping in the same room.

As you're putting your sandwich together, you feel a presence behind you. You close your eyes, knowing what's coming next.

Dean traps you between himself and the counter.

"I told you, you don't hafta be scared of me." He whispers in your ear.

"I'm not." You say as your hands shake slightly.

His lips land on the pulse point on your neck.

"Stop..."

Instead of doing so, he pulls your hands away from the lunch meat they were on. Dean slides his fingers between yours and wraps his and your arms around you.

Your heartbeat picks up faster than it already was as he begins to suck on your neck.

"Dean, stop." You say a little bit panicked.

He smiles against your neck. Kissing your shoulder, he retracts himself. You open your eyes, looking at him.

"I'll take your word for it." Dean walks out of the kitchen with a smirk.

You hate it when he does that. He obviously knows you're intimidated by him. But at the same time, you can't bring yourself to outright push him away. He's never gone further than that.

"Hey, (Y/N)." Sam greets opening the fridge.

"Hey. You want a sandwich?"

"No, thank you." He walks out with a water bottle.

You finish up your sandwich before Dean comes back.

 

You and Sam are in the library doing research when Dean saunters in.

"Put that shit up and let's go out."

Sam looks highly unimpressed as he looks at his brother. "No, go out by yourself."

Dean leans on the table beside you. "Y'all have been lookin' through this nerdy shit all day."

"I don’t see how this concerns you then.”

"When's the last time you got laid, Sam?"

Sam leans back, pushing hair out of his face. "Dean, would you leave?"

In faux thought, Dean puts a hand on the back of your chair. "I'd rather not." He slowly looks at you, grin in place. "I know the last time you got fucked." Dean says lowly.

All you can do is stare at him as he reaches up and swipes your bottom lip with his thumb. His eyes flash pure black for split second causing you jerk away from him with a gasp.

"Leave her alone and go somewhere else. We're busy."

He places his hand the back of your neck. "You want me to leave?"

"I-I can't make you do anything you don't want to." You nervously state, fingers messing with the book you were reading.

"Hm." Dean kisses your temple. "Bye, losers."

You turn, watching him exit.

"You don't have to take that from him."

"I know." You look down ashamed. "It's not a big deal."

"It is if he's making you uncomfortable and you're scared of him." Sam counters.

"H-he's not. There's still a whole lot of my Dean in him."

"So, you're only letting him treat you like that because you miss him?"

You look at him, before gazing back down to your book. "I don't wanna talk about this."

He drops it, but you know he still has questions.

 

Dean has been lazing around the bunker, while you and Sam do everything.

When you're alone with him, he hasn't been inclined to harass you. He just talks and stares at your body from where he's sitting or standing.

It makes you feel a lot more relaxed and a little less scared of him.

You're only afraid of him because he could easy cause serious harm whenever he wanted to. But he hasn't lately. When he first got turned he was causing a lot of trouble. Now, he just likes to be a dick.

You do miss him and with each day that passes, the more you wish you weren’t sleeping alone.

Straightening up books, you hear boots on the ground.

"Can I talk to you?"

You frown lightly at Dean's question. "Yeah..."

He shoves his hands in his front pockets. "Sam, talked to me about messin' with you. Sorry, if I've made you uncomfortable." His green eyes look sad.

"It's okay..."

"It's not." Dean slowly walks a bit closer. "I have no right to make you feel threatened. One of the last things I would wanna do." He stops in front of you. "I miss you, Baby. Love you with all my heart. But with the way I've been actin', I'm afraid you don't… love me anymore..." Dean casts his eyes toward the ground.

"Of course, I still love you." Unconsciously, you put a hand on his chest.

"Yeah?" He puts his hands on your hips.

"Yeah. I've missed you holding me at night and kissing me good morning."

Dean smiles sweetly. "I've missed bein' able to kiss you whenever I want."

Your eyes snap down to his lips and directly back to his soft eyes. Dean leans in further putting his lips on yours.

You put your arms around his neck, tongue tangling with his. He wraps an arm around your waist, while his free hand squeezes your ass.

Breathing heavily, you close your eyes as Dean bites your earlobe before dropping to your neck.

He returns to your lips biting and sucking at them. You shift slightly, becoming more and more aroused by his actions.

"You wanna take this somewhere else?"

Before you can answer Sam walks in and looks as if he can't believe his eyes.

"Is he making you do that?"

Dean sighs, rolling his eyes. "Why? Every time. It's like you got this cockblock radar. I finally get her to where she's gonna give me some and you fuck it up."

You can feel your heart crack at his admission. He didn't mean anything he said.

Looking back at you he smiles cruelly. "Sweetheart, don't tell me you didn't know what I was doin'." You remain silent, broken-hearted. Leaving a searing kiss on your forehead, he backs away. "I do miss that pussy though."

It's silent as Sam looks at you sadly.

"He tricked me... I can't believe I fell for it that easily..." Letting out a humorless laugh, you shake your head at yourself.

You walk past Sam, heading to your room.

That's so fucking cruel. That manipulative, heartless, asshole.

You actually felt like you were talking to your Dean.

Ugh! You don't even feel the need to cry right now. More than anything, you want to punch him in the face.

Not able to calm down, you walk out of your room in search for Dean.

He's nowhere to be found.

 

Hours pass and you calm down. The moment keeps playing on repeat in your head and every time you see yourself kissing him, a tiny fire starts up in your abdomen.

You were turned on; there’s no denying that. Looking back on it, he even did things that Dean doesn't normally do right away. Like, kissing you so roughly outside of the bedroom. He usually keeps it gentle and sweet. Then when he gets in the mood he waits until you want to settle down in bed because he likes to take his time... Everything he was doing earlier was hurried and rough, but it was arousing. More so than usual.

Hearing boots pass by your door, you hurry to it, ripping it open.

Dean continues to walk, whistling a tune.

"Hey!" You call out, hoping he'll stop.

He doesn't.

Your anger from earlier comes back and before you know it, you're stomping towards him.

"You heard me." You say pulling his arm.

His whistle slowly comes to stop. "Your point is?"

Suddenly, his head whips to the side. Your hand stings, but you're still fuming.

"I'm tired of you walking around here like you can do any-damn-thing you want." Your hand goes across his face again. "My body doesn't belong to you so when I tell you not to do something to me, that's what I mean."

Dean grins, letting out a chuckle.

This time when you slap him, he moves his jaw around. Your blood runs cold when you see red on his lip.

He reaches up, touching the cut. Dean looks at the blood on his finger.

Licking the cut, his eyes are trained on you. You begin to back away. When he starts to follow, you take off running.

You're not fast enough as he clasps a hand around your throat, snatching you up. He takes you into your room, shutting the door with his boot.

Getting thrown on the bed, you have no time to get away.

"I'm sorry." You say, holding his wrist with both hands as he chokes you.

He climbs on the bed, settling over you. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, Baby." Dean eyes your breasts before he kisses you roughly.

You move your hands flat against his chest, wanting to push him off. Feeling his leg moving against your clothed pussy, you moan against his mouth.

He pulls back smiling. "You like it rough, huh?" His hand tightens around your neck. "You're a dirty little slut."

You stare at him not wanting to be honest with yourself.

He snatches your shirt up along with your bra. "I could imagine how wet your pussy is." Dean pulls at your erect nipples. Slapping and firmly gripping them, you bite your lip; not wanting to show him just how turned on you were.

Stopping his action, he grabs your hand putting it on his buckle. Not thinking twice about it, you quickly unbuckle it and undo his pants. "You been starvin' for my cock, Baby?"

You nod shyly.

Taking his hand off your neck, you swallow deeply.

"Take your clothes off." He commands, getting off the bed.

Starting with your shirt, Dean watches and pulls his cock out. He spits on his hand and begins stroking himself when you get to removing your soaked panties.

You lay back, waiting for what he wants you to do next.

"Play with your pussy."

Reaching down, you lightly tease your clit, sliding two fingers inside yourself. This is the wettest you've ever been this fast. Grinding down on your fingers, you rub your clit with the other hand. Dean reaches over and begins squeezing your tits.

After a while he removes your hands when he sees you getting close.

Dean settles over you again. Not giving you any warning he shoves his cock inside of you.

You cry out in pleasure.

As he rams into you over and over again, you feel as if you're barely getting the chance to breath.

Dean bites your shoulder, causing you to moan even louder at the ache of it.

His hand returns to your neck as he fucks you into the mattress. As you get closer to your release, Dean's hand tightens to the point where you can't breathe.

One of your hands balls up in his shirt and the other is on his wrist.

You can feel yourself smiling crazily as your vision starts to black out. One thrust later has you cumming with your eyes rolled back.

When you come back to, Dean's cum is all over your tits.

"When you wanna fuck again just gimme a slap." He winks, walking out of your room, closing the door.

You're too tired to feel used and abused. You don't have the energy to cover yourself up, so you slowly drift off cum covered and alone in your bed.

 

It's the next morning and you groggily open your eyes. You were covered up and looking under the cover, the cum was gone.

Your head plops back on the pillow.

Last night was... you don't even have words for it. You did think he was going to hurt you after slapping him and causing his lip to bleed.

You smile to yourself. Last night felt right in a way. It was Dean, but just with a different personality. You shouldn't beat yourself up over your attraction towards him anymore.

He could've harmed you, but he didn't and he even said he wouldn't. He's never harmed you...

Deciding to get out of bed, you throw your cover off, immediately regretting it as the cold hits you.

Getting things together for a shower, you wrap your towel around yourself.

You take your time cleaning yourself, under the hot water.

With everything you had to do taken care of, you head to the kitchen for coffee and food.

The brothers are sitting down when you enter. Sam doesn't hear you come in, but Dean sees you since he's in view of the doorway.

He doesn't say anything he just looks you up and down.

Finding a mug, you pour the remaining coffee for yourself.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Sam asks in greeting.

"Great. What about you?" You stay turned around.

"I slept alright. You up for some research?" He asks standing next to you with his own mug.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna eat something first." You state giving him a friendly smile.

He nods walking out.

As soon as he disappears, you feel a body behind you. You smile as he traps you against the counter.

"You still scared of me?" Dean whispers, lips touching your ear.

"No."

You bite your lip when he dips his head down into your neck. He takes your hands off the mug wrapping them both and his own around you.

Shrugging your shoulder to get his attention, he pulls back. You begin to kiss him and allow him to control it.

Feeling you smile against his mouth, Dean leans back to look at you.

"I'll take your word for it..." His eyes flash pure black for a second.

Putting a hand on the side of his face, you bite and tug his bottom lip.

"Go ahead."

Grabbing your mug, you slip out of his arms.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, Winchester."

"Why would I do that? I can see it in HD later." He winks at you as he passes, giving it hard smack.

You fondly shake your head.

Why were you scared of him again?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
